


Champion Time AUs: OC Rights

by mythical_song_wolf



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dont like OCs? Then this isn't for you but I made it for you, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, because I know some of yall really hate it, so I shoved my OC Rights away from my non-OC thing because dammit I want comments on there again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: OC Rights Chapters for my other thing, Champion Time AUs
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. OC Rights: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Champion Time AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999019) by [mythical_song_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf). 



Context: Maria is the OC I used in Pokemon: Galar's Heroes (my other work) and my PC/MC insert for Sword & Shield.

Let's get onto the au.

Leon Back In Time

In the Fallen Timeline, Maria and Hop did as much as they did because Maria knows how to use swords and crap and taught Hop

Maria didn't die peacefully in Leon's arms like MC did. She died fighting tooth and nail to ensure the people's safety. Because if she's going to die she's going to die a hero's death and she's doing to die fighting like she has been all her life

Raihan (because I'm a Slut for Older Bro to MC Raihan) is absolutely destroyed by her death as much as Leon is was over Hop's death

Sorry for this being so short! I'm testing the waters for this special Variation

Author's Addition:

After a lot of rethinking. I've decided to include a few more details about her that I didn't in the original chapter (that's now bee removed from Champion Time AUs

LBIT starts off when Leon's 13, but canonically after what made him fall in love with Raihan in my canon, Hop's 6, as is Maria. Leon knows the shit Maria's dad has gone through and he seeks the man out.

Maria's dad is not much help, but he is the only person Leon can talk to if he has some serious nightmares that he probably shouldn't bottle up (he still will though).

When Maria & Hop turn 10, they go out and travel together with their other friend. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola are done by the time they're just edging on 14.

Their other friend never joined them through Galar, and it seems that stays constant still.

By then Leon's told those that matter the situation. But prior to the kids turning 10, Leon made sure Maria got to visit Galar, because he knows how much she means to Raihan in just the time she had through her gym challenge. She's like the sister he never had, and he's like the brother she's always wanted.

It's sweet, especially since in this timeline it was Raihan who caught her her Trapinch, which becomes a speedy Flygon that's her ace through Galar.

Even if the kids don't have the weight of the Sword & Shield upon them, they're still heroes. Maybe that's why the Wolves chose them in the first place. They were already heroes before they were chosen heroes. Leon will be damned if they're sent to an early grave again.


	2. OC Rights: Villain AU (Cut Down Due to Her Story Spoilers)

the Villain AU, interesting one with that because I need to remember now lol

okay, so for that Maria takes MC's place and she's Instant Suspect

she almost brings a knife she has on her out during the lunch where she and Hop meet the Brothers

**Stor:** She is Suspicious™

**Me:** During the big bout of business and exhaustion Hop and Maria go through, her Flygon suffers the most of it and she even brings on some of her older Pokemon in. But she avoids using her Greninja in places where people can see it because it might be her Trump Card when things get tough

when Hop collapses in exhaustion and Leon comes back to himself to ensure his brother's alright, something like that happened to Maria & Flygon with Raihan and his team.

Except Maria didn't except his help and Raihan leaves whatever he was doing with the group to make sure she's alright. But she stays up because she's not sure if it's Raihan following her or whatever's going on with them

She meets back with Hop, Raihan leaves after that before she actually faints

Her and Hop get their blade and weapons training much sooner because she has a things for Crime and Knives

**Stor:** ~~get yourself a girlfriend who does crime~~

 **Me:** also, during that confrontation with Raihan in the castle (when he brings out a Hydreigon), Maria would've 110% jumped in front of the attack.

Had it not been a Hydreigon.

Because that Pokemon doesn't know Maria and she couldn't risk that despite how much her instincts were telling her to

**Stor:** Maria   
Please don't jump in front of a Hydreigon

 **Me:** listen, she can and _will_ and _has_ fought a Pokemon with her bare hands, because she does not care about her own well being

Maria's team for this au is:

Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, Absol, Manectrike, Swellow, Eevee, Zorua, Flygon, G Rapidash, Corviknight, Boltund, Sizzlipede, Vaporeon, and some Pokemon from a friend that listen to her just as well as her team

she primarily uses Flygon and onwards, but on the rare occasion they need the help she brings in her Big Boys (Charizard, Sceptile, Absol, Manectric)

when Leon, Sonia, Nessa, and Raihan are beating the shit out of them, Maria's Greninja was the reason the Pokemon didn't try to attack much further.

Also Maria tackles Raihan into a hug too once she realizes they're temporarily out of the mind control

god now I'm imagining a slightly later section where that thing happens again where the Controlled beat the shit out of the Sword and Shield before the Wolves briefly snap them out of it so their Chosens can _live_

**A/N:** Editing this list down for easier reading

Imagine  
Leon & Charizard & Rillaboom (because Balance to his team)   
Nessa & her two Drednaw   
Sonia & a Hydreigon & Blastoise   
Raihan & Flygon & Duraludon   
Kabu & Ninetales & Arcanine   
Bede & Gothitelle & Reuniclus   
Marnie & Scrafty & Toxicroak   
Piers & Bisharp & Malamar   
Milo & Flapple & Appletun   
Gordie & Solrock & Lunatone (dont @ me abt this I used a Solrock as a kid as my fire tpye because I was dumb)   
Melony & Beartic & Weavile

all of them beating up the kids' extended teams (6+ pokemon each)

Hop and Maria are backed into a corner, Maria finally pushed to the brink where she might have to potentially seriously injury or even _kill_ one of them.

She doesn't want to. But she might have to if she and Hop have a chance of surviving.

Her Flygon's pined down by some roots and ice and rock, he violently trashes against it, so desperate to save them.

A bleeding Eevee on the floor, a Noivern frozen in a block of ice...

She takes a deep breath before—

**Aawooooooo~♪**

_Thank Arceus the wolves_

She drops the knife the moment she hears their call. She and Hop watch in a bit of relief that the wolves have save them this time (let's say there were a few other times before and... Maria didn't like the cold before but now she has a reason to hate it... Hop has more scars that Leon will definitely fuse over and feel eternally guilty about)

All of them take a step back and take a moment to realize what's happening

Raihan and Leon are the first to recover and it shows in their eyes. Like a storm cloud has cleared to reveal it

Maria and Hop tackle them into hugs, enjoying another brief moment with them before it's going to be cruelly taken away

They all help get their Pokemon out of their prisons of vines, ice, rock, whatever.

The moment their timer runs out, Maria and Hop are gone


	3. OC Rights: Fallen Hero Hop AU

Maria, OC, takes MC's place

Maria, instead of going out to get wasted with Bede & Marnie, continues breaking punching bags and doing a crap ton of other exercises because she's very upset and angry and just an unhealthy mix of emotions

Leon becomes her crutch in that moment.

During their who knows how many th sparing match, Leon catches her fist.

Leon glances at her fist and then her form.

"You're holding your fist wrong, and your stance it off."

"Shut. Up." She tries to throw her other hand at him, only for him to catch her wrist. Letting go of her other hand he twists and moves until he's pining her head down by sitting on her back.

She doesnt make a move to retaliate as she catches her breath, but her heavy breathing is only there to mask back the sobs she's attempting to stifle and hold back.

When he gets off of her. They both sit up and just hold each other, crying their hearts out because Hop... he...

Raihan finds them in the Tower's gym an hour later, both of them still holding each other.

When they separate, Raihan drapes his jacket over Maria while he goes over to hug Leon.

After everything is set and done, no matter how it ends.

Maria tackles Hop into a hug and _sobs_ and immediately, even after five years, he hugs back and holds her. Relishing in the warmth of the embrace.

There's also probably a dopeass Sword fight between them where Maria gets her ass handed to her and she's one part very proud that Hop has gotten so skilled and a bit scared because oh fuck Hop's trying to murder me


	4. Time Loop AU Version 2

Maria (OC) tries to stab Rose

Reset.

She gets an undercut and Hop and Marnie faint

Reset.

~~She kisses Hop—~~

~~Reset~~

~~She doesn't talk to Hop~~

~~Reset~~

~~She and Hop confess and kiss~~

~~Reset~~

~~They'll talk about that after they get out of this~~

Her Flygon punts Rose into the ocean

Reset

Flygon gets some treats for that from Raihan and Maria.

Hop and Maria spend a fair amount of the Crack resets having small dates and just hanging out and testing their dynamic with the context that the other is into them

Leon and Raihan, being their older brothers (official and unofficial), follow them low-key

Hop and Maria don't kiss though, because they _know_ that's an instant reset

Maria does test to see what happens if she kisses Marnie, it's not an instant reset.

Same thing if Hop kisses Bede.

Bede and Marnie after that Kiss Loop: WHAT THE FUCK

Maria also briefly joins Piers for a few resets when he's snipping down Rose

Maria, after Eternatus is caught, looks to Hop. Who looks back.

They share a soft smooch.

No reset.

It's over.

Thank Arceus.

~~then they pass out and are carried by the Dragon Boi and Shep out of the castle~~

the Cloak aesthetic was Maria's idea and the cloaks she gets Hop and her are fucking fire proof because Arson is Fun

(She also commits a lot of Arson during the many resets. Like she lit Rose on fire once in the middle of the crowd while the other Loopers were giving her dirty looks.

She kissed Hop for that instant reset.

That's also how Leon and Raihan and everyone learned of their thing going on)

Leon and Raihan were absolutely screeching that they caused enough of a disturbance to Reset again

NOW ONTO THE POST-PAIN FLUFF

All of them have terrible nightmares about the many, many, many times they or someone they cared about died

Maria has no problem with coming into the Eudios house or Raihan's flat to cuddle whoever she needs to, but some are a bit more hesitant

so they set up a weekly movie night at someone's house (usually Leon's Giant Wyndon house)

Everyone's just in this giant af cuddle pile

Dubwool acts as the kids' glorified pillow

Hop and Maria are the ones to wake up with the most violent of nightmares

Hop's usually the one between them that wakes someone up for a hug and cuddle


End file.
